Top: Health
Welcome to the current list of the Highest health monsters in Monster Legend by stats (Higher than 35,000) Top 25 * 1) Dunn Ra / Mephisto - 46,446 * 2) Sergeant Hull Head - 46,434 * 3) Clipeum - 45,541 * 4) Fatid - 45,239 * 5) Soul Hugger - 44,636 * 6) Koralle Brutalis - 44,335 * 7) Francine Frank / Treetopog - 43,128 * 8) Igursus - 42,525 * 9) Warmaster Remntar / Inquisitor Fulmen - 42,223 * 10) Warmaster Elvira - 41,922 * 11) Oikawa / Warmaster Babari / Warmaster Barbael / Olnir- 41,319 * 12) Tankerion / Cryotan / Saulot - 41,017 * 13) Warmaster Thalassa / Cain - 40,414 * 14) Ouros / Skull Rivera / Warmaster Ragnarok - 40,112 * 15) Gelotron / O'Reilly - 39,207 * 16) Shannara's Bodyguard / Warmaster Gortak / Balor / Mishka / Grumpex - 38,906 * 17) Llum the Magical Matriarch - 38,303 * 18) Warmaster Necromancer / Drakor / Thetys' Bodyguard / Igneus / The Baroness / Warspellz / Countess Flawless/ Shademoon / Marquis de Flambé - 38,001 * 19) Llum the Iron Leader / Samael the Plague Carrier / Alces' Bodyguard / Voytek - 37,699 * 20) Neobuki / Samael the Fever Scatterer - 37,096 * 21) Toshiro / Cloud - 36,795 * 22) Hercule / Holter's Bodyguard / Llum the Light of Freedom / Helgudin - 36,191 * 23) Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Warthak the Sunbringer / Warmaster Sherezar - 35,890 Top Tanks (For Team War, PvP) 10) Hiroim The Tenacious Hiroim is a decent tank, he has access to a move that gives himself Taunt and Damage Mirror; this is efficient against high-damaging monsters (e.g. Kaih The Eradicator or Rador). Moreover, he has a skill that applies 100% Shield, while receiving Stun Immunity (Recommended using Life Runes to increase Shield Size). Last is his trait, Bulwark, which makes him strong agains deniers. 9) Toshiro Although Toshiro's role is offensive, he can also be used as a tank. Because there are two moves in his skill set that very useful, like a "Taunt and Damage Mirror" move and NER + Regeneration + Extra turn move. Also his Status Caster trait is very useful against Thunder attackers such as VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful. (If he is faster than them and applies Taunt). 8) Alces' Bodyguard Alces' Bg is a decent tank as well since he can use a Taunt and Double Life move. His hardened trait can also be somewhat useful against deniers (but not as effective as the aforementioned Bulwark). It's a good idea to use him if you had a teammate that can heal allies like General Alces 7) Voytek Voytek can be considered as one of the best anti-Stunners/Freezers because two of his moves can apply 75% Shield and give Stun immunity + Freeze immunity and 100% Shield + NER to all allies. He can be used against freezers like Frostbite, or Frostwrath. 6) Igursus Like Toshiro he is an attacker, but with a good health and a good team he can be used as a tank. His moves largely rely on dishing out heavy damage, and maybe Burn or Quicksand, but his main tank move, Vesuvius (Taunt and Skill Mirror), is very good. This skill is even more useful than Hiroim's skill, because it can reflect entire moves and the status effects that come with them. He is an effective attacker and also a very effective tank 5) Sergeant Hull Head This monster has the second highest Life stat in all of the ML universe so far, despite being a sack of bones and guns. He has a very wide variety of moves for self-support like 50% Shield, 50% Heal, Double Life, Torture Immunity and Fire Protection. He can apply Total Blind to all enemies and, like I mentioned before, he can apply Torture immunity to himself so he is hard to beat if you don't have a PER user. His trait can also block Resurrection, which means that the Sammy triplets' Resurrection skills, Fatid's Ressurection skills, Metalisha's Resurrection skill and Undertaker's Resurrection skill are totally useless. 4) Francine Frank Boasting the 7th (as of writing) health stat and some great skills, she can be deadly. She can heal herself for 100%, give herself Double Life, and she can apply Taunt and 50% dmg Protection. But, the move Destructive Monstrosity is the skill that makes her so scary because it randomly applies Instant death, 3 turn Death Countdown, Shock, or Nightmares (depends on a little luck) 3) Ouros One of the oldest tanks in monster legends. He is still, even after several years of release, one of the most unkillable monsters because of his Everest + Cho Oyu combo. These two skills can be useful because Everest applies Double life and Taunt and Cho Oyu applies Damage Mirror, so he can deal dmg even if he didn't get a turn. Also his moves Manaslu (Regeneration), Lhotse (30% Shield) and Parbat (40% Shield) can contribute to this two move combo. And the last but not least is that his special, Global Stomp, which has a 50% chance to Insta-kill all enemies (High chance if there are still 3 enemies). 2) Cryotan The youngest kid in the Mountain family. Like Ouros, he is a good tank because of his skills. He can gain Shield + Taunt and Shield + Double Life. But one of his most dangerous moves, is Euboea. This skill can apply Mega Freeze + 3 turn Death Countdown. This skill is useful and there's no need to explain why. His other signature move, Boösaule Montes, is very useful too. It can Freeze all enemies for 2 turn, leaving them vulnerable to a painful death. His special skill is also good. It's just like Ouros' special skill but it insta-kills only one enemy and also comes with an AoE Death Countdown. Actually, we have 2 number 1 here : 1) Dunn Ra The Legendary Sphinx with the highest life in the ML universe, even surpassing Seargent Hull Head by a tiny amount. The Reason why she is in this place because of the new status effect called MegaTaunt (which is the better version of taunt, able to soak all AoE dmg). That means she can redirect all dmg to her, so others will be safe and sound (risk when there is a high aoe dmg, she can be die instantly with it). Recommended with an Evasion monster like Elvira, so Ra can absorb dmg without health being quickly drained. Also her skills are mostly low cooldown and high dmg, so bye bye Timerion. 1) Mephisto The annoying pet of Saulot with a same life as Dunn Ra. He is considered to be one of the best tank up to date due to his Mega Taunt effect, can applies a lot of Torture Effects and can protect himself from harm with Legendaryphobic Shield. With that said, he is one of the F2P monster to get himself a seat in OP tier. Recommended allies for this tank are Elvira and Remntar. With Remntar around, he can't even get any dmg and got some extra buff from him to survive longer. Other Choices * Soul Hugger A monster that has Ressurection block + Abonimation trait. Although he is kind of like a half tank, he can be considered as the new anti-Samael because he has good dmg + Spirit Hater (200% against Spirit monsters), meaning that he can beat Samael in a single (or two) hit and he can block Samael's ressurection skill. He can also heal himself 100% + Double Healing and Double life, meaning that he can be hard to beat. * Warmaster Remntar The Metal Warmaster. He has a very good stats and most of all, his trait. He is immune to Special attacks, meaning that he is an effective tank against most Legendaries (Especially monsters that had most of the Special skill). And he can apply Skill Mirror to all allies at the start, so that even contributes to Special immunity, making him also hard to beat. Also he has a variety of skills that also make him a big supporter . Like Control immunity, AoE PER + Nanovirus, which blocks all positive effects and even apply Skill mirror to all allies. One more thing, he can give Anticipation + Dmg Boost + Precision to one ally, making him a big threat for extra turners * Neobuki A race monster. She is kind of strange . She can be used as 3 roles: Supporter, a tank and an attacker. Because she has a lot of buffs, like : Control immunity, Torture immunity, Double dmg,... But most of all, she has a good Health and the skill Yokodzuna Form applies Evasion to allies (not Neobuki), and applies Taunt and Double Life to herself, meaning that she can counter monsters like Zyla and VoltaiK. * Tankerion One of the monsters with the almost-godlike Artifact trait. It'sthe best tank monster to use because of its trait, stats and moves. First of all, it can heal allies by 50%, 30% and 100% + NER (or precision) and heal itself by 30%. It can also MegaStun one enemy, apply Damage Reduction and Daze to one enemy and its special move deals insane damage AND it has a 50% chance of Instant death. He is truly a force to be reckoned with. * Koralle Brutallis Koralle Brutallis is a great Earth tank. Koralle is one of the few monsters that can use Mega Taunt, meaning that Koralle can receive ALL enemy attacks, including area attacks. Koralle even has a unique trait, which is Taunt, and a huge health stat, making this monster have the 6th highest life stat (well as of writing). Koralle also has a good movepool full of useful skills such as AoE and Single Quicksand + Daze and AoE Stun. And finally, Koralle has a great special, which heals itself by 100%, removes negative effects from itself, and applies Mega Taunt to itself. A very tough monster to beat. Category:Tier list